1. Field
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to communications networks and particularly to wireless communications networks, for example, Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN), Long Term Evolution (LTE), LTE Advanced (LTE-A) and the Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (e-UTRAN). More specifically, certain embodiments of the invention are directed to methods, apparatuses, a system and computer program products for autonomously reusing an unlicensed band in a hybrid cellular and device-to-device network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication networks are traditionally categorized into cellular networks and ad-hoc networks. In a cellular network, a mobile node, for example user equipment (UE), indirectly communicates with another mobile node through a network node, for example a base station. Whereas, in an ad-hoc network, the mobile node communicates directly with the other mobile node through direct traffic or relay.
Communication traffic in a cellular network may be directed through a centralized controller, for example an evolved NodeB (eNB), even when the source and destination of the communication traffic are close to one another. An important benefit of a cellular network is the ease at which resources and interference can be controlled. However, cellular networks are known to experience inefficient resource utilization. For example, communication over a cellular network may require twice the amount of resources than would be required for a direction transmission over an ad-hoc network (i.e., when the two mobile nodes or users are in close proximity to one another).
Hybrid communication networks have been developed to improve wireless communications. These hybrid communication networks include both a cellular mode and a direct device to device (D2D) mode to enhance system performance. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a mobile node can choose either the cellular mode or the D2D mode to communicate with another mobile node. However, current hybrid communication networks still experience problems associated with resource sharing and communication interference.